Café & Chocolate
by nandalogia
Summary: Prata no I challenge femmeslash do Grimmauld Place, prêmio de melhor Bella e Receita mais gostosa. "Muito mais do que nossas semelhanças, nossas diferenças me atraíam insanamente."


Doce- amargo

Tema:

Doce-Amargo

Itens utilizados:

Mordida

Noite estrelada  
Receita (de bolo, comida, etc)

Vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)

Alguém com a consciência alterada (feitiço, drogas, bebida, etc)

Qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

Esmalte de unha

Bônus:

Amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)

NC-17

* * *

"_**Some may wish never to be born**_

_**Wasting the dawn**_

_**Like a rose growing from the Christ's thorn**_

_**Wasting the dawn"**_

**Café e Chocolate**

Eu me lembro de quando éramos crianças. Sim, me lembro de você aos seus dez anos de idade, me lembro de todo o brilho que irradiava. Sempre foi a mais iluminada de todas nós; Narcissa, ao seu lado, era nada mais que apenas uma garotinha apagada.

Lembro-me do seu brilho se apagando aos poucos, lembro de lhe ver cada vez mais silenciosa a cada manhã, e eu me perguntava o porquê disso. Não me entenda mal, eu nunca senti pena de você, nunca quis lhe ajudar, nunca lhe amei. Mas você sempre instigou minha curiosidade, e sempre senti certa inveja. Inveja, sim, do quê poderia ter tamanho poder para apagar uma estrela tão brilhante.

Em uma noite, então, eu descobri. Não me deixei ser vista na escada, próxima ao seu quarto. E vi quando nosso pai entrou no seu quarto; Corri para trás da mesma porta que ele deixara entreaberta. Ninguém passaria pelo corredor às duas da manhã. Vi quando ele se aproximou de sua cama com um sorriso doentio nos lábios. Vi suas lágrimas silenciosas quando ele lhe tocou gentilmente a face. Você tentou correr, bateu na mesa ao lado de sua cama, derrubou o pequeno frasco de esmalte vermelho – meu esmalte, que você pedira emprestado na noite anterior - , que se estilhaçou, manchando todo o chão. Ele lhe puxou de volta pela cintura, com violência. Era inútil fugir. O esmalte se espalhava pelo piso de pedra e formava uma poça ao lado de sua cama.

Ele saiu de cima de você, e eu tive tempo apenas para voltar para a escada, sem que ele me visse. O quarto de papai era no mesmo corredor que o seu, apenas duas portas para a esquerda. Assim que ele voltou para o próprio quarto, voltei para a porta que ele deixara entreaberta. Você estava encolhida em um canto da cama, e chorava. Um choro silencioso, cheio de dor. Eu sabia que ele conseguira apagar-lhe.

Minha primeira reação foi ódio. Ódio por ter sido ele a conseguir controlar tanta luz, um poder que eu desesperadamente desejava para mim mesma. Mas depois me concentrei apenas na cena diante de meus olhos. Seu corpo ainda infantil, seminu, tremendo de frio e medo, as lágrimas manchando seu rosto delicado, os cabelos, tão parecidos com os meus, espalhados pelo travesseiro. Você estava destruída, apagada. E eu adorava tanto lhe ver assim. Controlando o meu próprio prazer, prometi a mim mesma que um dia... Ah, um dia eu a veria assim por minha causa.

Ouvi o barulho de algo se quebrando, provavelmente vindo do quarto de Narcissa. Alguém poderia resolver subir até lá e ver o que era. Com um súbito lapso de bom-senso, arrumei meu pijama, tentei controlar a respiração e subi para meu próprio quarto.

- Bella, querida, você viu a sua irmã hoje?

- Não, mãe, a última vez que vi Andie foi ontem, durante o jantar.

- Oh, ela deve ter perdido a hora... pode ir chamá-la, querida?

Cygnus tomava seu café e lia o Profeta, como se nada fora do normal acontecesse na casa. Mamãe sempre dizia que eu me parecia muito com ele.

- Claro, mãe.

Subi os degraus da escada que dava para os quartos do terceiro andar. Uma, duas, três... Parei em frente à quarta porta. O que eu veria, além de um frasco de esmalte vermelho quebrado?

- Andrômeda, o café já começou há uma hora.

Sabia o quanto ela detestava que eu a lembrasse de suas obrigações. E sabia que a provocação surtira efeito quando, segundos depois, a porta se abriu e uma garota de cabelos castanho-claros e pijama rosa florido apareceu, visivelmente contrariada.

- Diga que já vou, Bella...

Sua voz soava tão infantil aos dez anos de idade. Uma infantilidade que não combinava mais com ela, tampouco comigo.

- Andrômeda... Aquela poça vermelha no chão não seria meu esmalte espatifado, seria? - Eu sabia que meu tom a assustava mais do que os choros e berros de Narcissa e suas ameaças infantis, quase sempre de chamar nossa mãe. Nada parecia amedrontar aquela garota, exceto por mim. Mas ainda me irritava saber que não era mais a única.

- Bella... Eu sinto muito, eu devo ter me mexido demais durante o sono e batido a mão sem querer...

- Uau. É capaz mesmo que isso traga meu esmalte de volta. E não me interessa o que você faz a noite ou não, eu só quero um esmalte novo, ou você vai realmente sentir muito. E desça para o café, antes que Druella fique brava comigo.

Ela era sempre tão doce, e eu sabia como acabar com essa doçura. Saí em direção à cozinha, deixando-a amargurada e imersa em suas lágrimas.

No dia seguinte, o mesmo esmalte vermelho encontrava-se em cima da minha cama, intacto.

- Bella, não acha que está colocando café demais? Já é o segundo copo...

- Quem está fazendo o bolo, Narcisa, eu ou você?

- Bom... Você, mas... Na receita, diz três colheres...

- Hm. – E adicionei o que restava do líquido dentro do copo à massa do bolo. Esse era o doce preferido de Andrômeda, bolo de chocolate. Tipicamente trouxa, e doce. Assim como ela. Mas o café era o que completava sua essência. Assim como eu. – Cissy, por acaso você sabe a que horas a Andie volta para casa?

- Não, mas ela disse que não demoraria... Até as cinco, no máximo, estaria aqui.

- Hm.

Narcisa, apesar dos seus treze anos de idade, continuava sendo uma garotinha mimada que não se importava com qualquer assunto que não envolvesse ela própria. É claro que ela jamais perceberia o quanto a ausência da nossa irmã estava se tornando mais freqüente, especialmente quando nossos pais saíam. E é claro que ela não se importaria com isso.

Ao contrário dela, eu me importava. Eu lembrava da sombra que se instalara nos olhos de Andrômeda há seis anos, e eu via essa sombra aos poucos dissipar-se. Papai não havia conseguido apagar aquela estrela por completo. Mas eu conseguiria.

Nesse momento, uma coruja preta parou em frente à janela da cozinha. É claro que eu reconheceria aquela coruja em qualquer lugar, tendo-a visto tantas vezes junto de seu dono. E a letra grande de traços fortes confirmava meus pensamentos.

i"_Bella,_

_Desculpe-me por não ter lhe escrito antes. Já está de férias de Hogwarts, não está? Bem, passarei hoje logo mais em sua casa, então. Estou com saudades de você._

_Rodolphus."/i_

Nenhuma palavra carinhosa, nenhuma grande preocupação com meus planos para o dia. Era assim com Rodolphus, e eu tinha me habituado a isso. Posso dizer até que gostava disso.

- De quem é a carta, Bella?

- Rodolphus. Vem me ver hoje. Cissy, termine o bolo, eu vou me arrumar.

- Ah... Tudo bem. – Seu tom era sempre inseguro comigo. Mas eu sabia que ela não erraria na receita - Cissy era muito prendada. Fora criada para isso, mesmo sabendo que teria quantos elfos domésticos quisesse na casa dos Malfoy. Quanto a mim, bem, acho que todos esperavam que eu me juntasse às fileiras de Voldemort e fosse uma guerreira. Já estava em mim, em meu nome. Mas nunca descobri as expectativas em relação a Andrômeda. Nunca seria uma mãe de família invejável da alta sociedade, como Cissy, nem uma grande guerreira, como eu. O seu papel nessa família sempre me intrigou, assim como o grande contraste entre nós. O doce e o amargo. O brilho e a escuridão. Muito mais do que nossas semelhanças, nossas diferenças me atraíam insanamente.

Escolher minha roupa para esperar Rodolphus não foi uma tarefa difícil. Eu sabia que qualquer coisa que eu usasse, depois de um ano longe dele, seria ideal. Optei por um vestido preto, tomara-que-caia, curto e colado ao corpo, com sandálias de salto da mesma cor. Parecia-me algo fácil de ser retirado. Sim, eu sabia suas intenções, e não fazia qualquer objeção. Ele me divertia, mas ela me fascinava.

Desci novamente, e Narcissa já colocara o bolo no forno. Provavelmente teria ido tomar banho, então me sentei à mesa para esperar Rodolphus.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, antes mesmo do cheiro do bolo preencher o ambiente, a campainha tocou. Observei um elfo ir atender, já sabendo quem seria.

- Senhoria Bellatrix, o senhor Lestrange. – O elfo voltou, com Rodolphus ao seu lado.

- Já pode se retirar, Manny.

E, com uma reverência, o elfo saiu.

- Então, como está, Bella? Senti sua falta, sabia?

- Eu também, Rodie...

Levantei-me, e fui em sua direção. Percebi como seus olhos analisaram todo meu corpo, e não me surpreendi quando ele me beijou. Rodolphus era previsível.

Senti minhas costas serem prensadas contra a parede mais próxima, enquanto as mãos dele se alternavam em minhas coxas e meus seios. Eu não estava errada ao calcular suas intenções.

- Rodie, vamos subir. Minhas irmãs, não quero que elas nos vejam.

Sem esperar resposta, desvencilhei-me dele e comecei a subir as escadas, com ele logo atrás de mim. Chegamos ao meu quarto. Esperei que ele entrasse e fechei a porta.

Sem esperar, ele me agarrou novamente e me levou para a cama. Abaixou a parte de cima de meu vestido, começou a brincar com meus seios. Nunca tive muita paciência para preliminares, então inverti as posições, ficando sobre ele. Sua expressão era um misto de malícia e surpresa quando comecei a tirar suas calças. Eu sempre seria algo novo para ele.

Comecei a estimulá-lo assim que abaixei sua cueca. Estava pronta para tirar minha calcinha quando, com um clique, a porta abriu.

- Hey, Bella, eu cheguei agora e vi algo no forno. Decidi desligar, antes qu... AI, desculpa!

Batendo a porta, Andrômeda saiu tão de repente quanto entrara. Rodolphus olhou abismado, e até um pouco envergonhado – quem diria! – para a porta, e em seguida olhou para mim. Desci da cama e acertei meu vestido.

- É melhor deixarmos isso para mais tarde. Hoje é aniversário da Andrômeda, e tem um bolo lá embaixo. Vamos, meus pais não estão em casa, você pode dormir aqui.

- Qual é a idade dela, agora? – Ele tentou parecer casual, ainda arrumando as calças.

- Agora, dezesseis.

Descemos juntos, e as duas já se encontravam na mesa. Andrômeda parecia assustada e arrependida, e Cissy tentava entender o que acontecia.

O jantar não foi grande coisa, visto que só comemos o bolo. Conversamos sobre quaisquer trivialidades, Narcissa, eu e Rodolphus, mas Andrômeda permanecia quieta.

- Ficou bom o bolo, Andie? – Cissy perguntou.

- Ah, sim... Ficou bom, sim, mas o gosto de café ficou bem forte dessa vez...

- Foi a Bella que colocou café a mais, eu disse que a receita não era essa.

- Eu gosto mais assim. Acho essa mistura... Deliciosa. Você não, Andie?

E seus olhos encararam os meus. Incrível como eram exatamente da mesma cor. Ela não era mais uma garotinha, não era como Cissy. Ela entendia.

- Doce e amargo. Sim, eu acho uma mistura... Fascinante.

Ela sustentou o olhar. Seus olhos brilharam. Seria essa também sua obsessão, Andie? Sorri.

- Que bom que gostou.

Foi a ultima frase que troquei com ela, antes de subir para meu quarto, junto de Rodolphus, logo depois que ela e Narcissa foram dormir.

A noite já ia alta, e eu não tinha pregado os olhos ainda. O céu estava impecavelmente limpo, típico de noites quentes de verão. A constelação de Andrômeda era facilmente vista por olhos treinados. Por algum motivo, ela me parecia apagada hoje. Isso nunca fora um bom presságio. Ao menos não para a mulher que carregava o seu nome.

Barulhos no primeiro piso despertaram a mim, assim como a Rodolphus, que dormia ao meu lado. Passos, risos, barulho de pessoas subindo as escadas. Meus pais estavam em casa.

- Rodie, eu vou ver quem está em casa, ok? Eu já volto.

Ele resmungou algo que eu não compreendi e voltou a dormir. Coloquei a primeira roupa que vi e saí do quarto. Eu não planejava descer até a sala. O andar de baixo me bastava.

Não era novidade para ninguém o quanto Cygnus Black bebia em jantares da alta sociedade bruxa. Mas só eu sabia no que isso culminaria. E eu percebi que não estava errada ao chegar perto da porta de Andrômeda.

A porta novamente estava entreaberta. Pude ver ele se aproximar dela. Cambaleava um pouco, e se apoiou com as duas mãos em sua cama quando a alcançou.

Andrômeda escondia seu corpo com o cobertor, que ele rapidamente arrancou. Começou a apalpar violentamente um de seus seios por cima da camisola.

- Me solta! Sai do meu quarto!

Sua voz era firme. Era orgulhosa demais para chorar enquanto ele ainda estava no quarto.

- Você não é forte, Andie. Sabe que não pode me obrigar a sair. Sabe, eu até achei que você já estivesse se acostumado.

Andie abriu a boca e inspirou fundo, mas ele a impediu de emitir qualquer som, tapando-lhe a boca com sua mão. O sorriso de desdém – tão parecido com o meu – que ele exibia até então foi substituído por uma expressão irritada.

- Nem pense nisso, sua vadiazinha. Se alguém te ouvir, eu te mato antes do amanhecer!

- Você é uma aberração, um monstro!

Sua voz beirava o desespero. Eu não achava que ela seria capaz de segurar as lágrimas por muito mais tempo. Meu pai, no entanto, sorriu.

- Aberração? Eu sou uma aberração? E você, sua imundazinha? Qual é a sua serventia para essa família? Eu sempre soube que você seria esse nada, esse zero à esquerda. – E desferiu-lhe um soco no rosto. Ainda assim, seus olhos continuavam secos.

Eu nunca o tinha visto ser tão violento quanto nesta noite. Podia ver a expressão de dor no rosto de Andrômeda, e seu olhar novamente se apagar. Nem toda a noite de sexo com Rodolphus me dera tanto prazer.

Ele finalmente saiu. Presumi que umas duas horas teriam se passado. Pude ver Andrômeda largada no chão antes de ele bater a porta com força. E quando ele foi para seu quarto, encostei o ouvido na porta, a fim de ouvi-la. Soluços altos e um choro desesperado. Maldito. Ele conseguira de novo.

Rodolphus já dormia quando eu voltei para o quarto. Não percebeu quando me deitei ao seu lado.

Ninguém estranhou, na manhã seguinte, quando Rodolphus desceu ao meu lado para o café da manha.

Cissy me lançou um olhar cúmplice, como se eu algum dia tivesse sequer mencionado meu namoro a ela. Mamãe ficou surpresa, mas nada disse. Papai sequer ergueu os olhos do jornal. O olhar de Andrômeda não era para mim, no entanto. Era para Rodolphus. Um olhar de rancor, inveja. Sim, eu era a sua obsessão. Seu desejo por contrastes era tão forte quanto o meu. Ah, se ela soubesse o quanto eu desejava apagá-la, fazer seus olhos serem meras esferas castanhas e opacas. Ela desejava o amargo, mas ainda não sabia de suas conseqüências.

Sentei-me no meu lugar de sempre. Rodolphus cumprimentou minha família amavelmente. Eu já desconfiava de algo, e percebi que estava certa quando ele se levantou, buscando algo nos bolsos.

- Bem... Acho que todos aqui perceberam que eu e Bella... Nós, bem, estamos juntos, passamos a noite aqui... – Era incrível como alguém podia soar tão patético ao falar. Mas Rodolphus tinha uma proposta atraente para mim. E para todos da família, eu bem sabia. – E, bem, eu não queria que vocês duvidassem das minhas intenções com a sua filha, então... Bem... Bella, se seus pais consentirem, você aceitaria casar-se comigo?

E ele se abaixou, colocando um anel de noivado em meu dedo. Vislumbrei rapidamente o olhar perdido de Andrômeda. Ela parecia à beira das lágrimas, mais ainda do que na noite passada. Eu conseguiria, sabia disso.

- Bem, Rodolphus, eu conheço toda a sua família... Posso dizer que são sangue-puros e muito bem relacionados... Se Bella estiver de acordo, eu lhe dou a mão de minha filha em casamento.

Como se eu sequer esperasse que papai fosse negar um negócio tão interessante para a nossa família. Olhei novamente para Andrômeda e seus olhos brilhantes, tão iguais aos meus.

Foi com o meu melhor sorriso que respondi:

- Sim, Rodolphus. Eu aceito casar-me com você.

Já era tarde quando Rodolphus foi embora, por volta de seis da tarde. Fiquei algumas horas parada, apenas olhando o jardim pela janela do meu quarto. Ela sairia, eu sabia. Ela sempre saía.

E, de novo, eu estava certa. Depois de duas horas, lá estava ela. Um vestido branco esvoaçando por causa do vento, os cabelos castanho-claros acompanhando o movimento. Ela nunca me pareceu tão doce. Tão diferente de mim.

Desci as escadas em silêncio. Ao abrir a porta, vi que ela ainda estava no jardim. Havia parado para pegar uma flor, igualmente branca, e colocá-la em seu cabelo.

- Essa flor não combina com você, Andie. – Eu disse, me aproximando. Ela pareceu se assustar, porque sua voz vacilou.

- Bella? O que veio fazer aqui?

- Branco simboliza a pureza, Andie... E nós sabemos que você não é _nada_ pura.

O vento bagunçava meus cabelos e minhas vestes pretas, assim como as brancas de Andie. A pequena flor voou de seu cabelo em decorrência de uma lufada mais forte de vento. Eu me aproximei mais.

- Vê? Todos sabem, Andie... Até mesmo o vento sabe. Aonde você vai, Andie? Vai encontrar seu namoradinho nascido trouxa de novo? – Segurei seu braço com uma delicadeza incompatível com o teor de nossa conversa. Ela não pareceu se incomodar.

- Você não sabe o que diz, Bella. Todos nessa família são podres! Eu vou me livrar disso.

- Não, Andie, você não vai se livrar disso. Você não pode. E sabe por que não pode?

Aproximei-me mais dela, beijando-a levemente nos lábios. Empurrei-a e ela sentou-se na grama. Sentei-me de frente para ela, prendendo-a com as pernas.

- Você é tão suja quanto qualquer um de nós, Andie. Você pode negar para si mesma, mas você está perdida. Você acha que eu não sei o que você passa com nosso pai, Andie? Você acha que eu não sei que você – passei a mão sobre seus seios encobertos pelo vestido, arrancando-lhe um leve suspiro – _me deseja?_

Andrômeda abraçou-me, enquanto eu colocava minha boca na curva de seu pescoço. Seu cheiro era doce. Tudo nela era doce. Seu sangue, porém, deveria ser amargo, como o meu.

Mordi com força a região de seu pescoço. Andrômeda gritou de surpresa, enquanto eu sentia o gosto de sangue na minha boca. Amargo misturando-se com a doçura da pele dela.

Afastei-me o suficiente para olhá-la. Suas lágrimas se misturavam com o sangue.

- Você é o demônio, Bellatrix! É pior que todos eles juntos!

- Seu sangue é o sangue de um Black, Andie. Amargo. Nunca se esqueça de quem você é. Você não pode lutar contra isso.

Dei-lhe um novo beijo nos lábios, para que sentisse o gosto do próprio sangue. Uma grande mala estava esquecida perto da porta de saída, onde ela provavelmente a deixara para ir colher a pequena flor branca.

- Não vê que é inútil? Escapar de si própria é impossível, Andie. Você não faz isso por amor a ele. Faz isso por ódio de mim.

- Você desde sempre foi destinada a destruir vidas, Bellatrix. Mas eu não vou deixar que isso me afete. Nunca mais. Eu lhe amei, tanto quanto uma pessoa pode amar outra. Amei seu cheiro, amei seus movimentos, amei cada semelhança e cada contraste entre nós. Mas sua meta é ferir, nunca amar. E a minha é viver.

Segurei seus braços.

- Você está certa. Amar nunca foi minha intenção. Explorar nossos contrastes, ver até onde seu brilho ia até extinguir-se, por outro lado, sempre foi.

Detei-a no chão, caindo por cima dela. Enquanto minha mão passeava em sua coxa, eu continuava sussurrando-lhe:

- Você acha que pode se livrar disso, Andie? Acha que eu não sei o quanto esperou por este momento? Você não pode ser feliz. Você é uma Black, não importa o quanto fuja disso.

Coloquei meus dedos vagarosamente dentro dela, enquanto ela chorava e gemia. Meus movimentos sempre lentos e ritmados. Ela não esqueceria.

- Você não vai conseguir, Andie. Não pode fugir disso. Você sabe que não poderá amar. Você deveria conformar-se com sua vida.

Meus lábios tocavam levemente seu pescoço, seu colo, seu machucado ainda aberto e seus seios. Ela suspirava cada vez que minha língua explorava um de seus mamilos, gemia cada vez que eu ia mais fundo com meus dedos. Eu senti-a totalmente entregue. Dependente de cada toque meu.

- Como... Como você pode ser tão cruel? – Ela soou quase infantil em meio às lagrimas e suspiros.

- Você me odeia, Andie?

- Não... Não consigo.

Um último movimento. Ela tremeu mais forte. Eu a senti se contraindo em volta dos meus dedos, e os tirei de dentro dela. Levantei o rosto para olhá-la. Seus olhos já não tinham qualquer brilho. Mas ela também já não chorava mais.

- Espero que se lembre sempre, Andrômeda. Sua constelação não voltará a brilhar. Não importa o quão doce você seja, seu sangue é amargo. Sempre será.

Levantei-me, e observei enquanto ela pegava sua mala, e saía em direção ao portão da casa. Seus olhos pareciam apenas carcaças vazias do que um dia foram. Eu conseguira apagá-la e sabia que, dessa vez, ela não voltaria a brilhar.

- Você é minha, Andrômeda. – Sussurrei para o vento que continuava a soprar forte, balançando minhas vestes e meus cabelos. – Minha, e dessa família. Você não tem o direito de brilhar. Não tem o direito de ser doce. O sangue que corre por suas veias é amargo, e sempre será.

Voltei para dentro da mansão. Ninguém saberia que estive presente durante e fuga de Andrômeda. Em poucos dias, seria meu casamento, eu me tornaria uma Lestrange. Seríamos ambas amaldiçoadas, e eu sabia que agora ela se dera conta disso.

- Sua, Bella... Mesmo não desejando, sempre sua.

* * *


End file.
